Plant parasitic nematodes cause significant damage to a wide variety of crops, resulting in global crop yield losses estimated to range from 5% to 12% annually. Root damage by nematodes is very common and leads to stunted plants that have smaller root systems, show symptoms of mineral deficiencies in their leaves, and wilt easily. Damage by nematodes also predisposes plants to infection by a wide variety of plant pathogenic fungi and bacteria.
In order to combat and control nematodes, farmers typically use chemical nematicides. These range from gas and liquid fumigation, such as methyl bromide and chloropicrin, to application of organophosphates and carbamates, such as thionazin and oxamyl. Use of these chemical nematicides has been ongoing for several decades. Despite the effectiveness of the chemical nematicide in controlling target nematodes, there are serious limitations to these methods. One limitation is that chemical nematicides cannot act against nematodes that have already penetrated the root. Another limitation is the danger associated with the production and use of chemical nematicides. Chemical nematicides are highly toxic and can lead to human poisoning and death. As a result, countries have restricted and sometimes banned certain pesticides. For example, methyl bromide is banned in most countries due to its ozone-depleting effects.
Because of these restrictions and bans, there is a lack of viable nematode solutions. The present disclosure provides a safe and effective means to replace or lessen the use of chemical pesticides. The disclosure is also unique in providing a solution that both inhibits penetration of nematodes into the plant root and prevents maturation of those nematodes that manage to overcome this initial barrier.